Love and War
by dazzledbyu88
Summary: "Where will you be at the end of the world, when the sky rains fire and the oceans freeze over? Will you fight, or will you cower away and wait for death?" War is being waged against the tyranny of Fire Lord Ozai. Avatar Aang has gathered forces from all the different nations to create an army to end his reign. The Gaang meets as recruits. Zutara


**Hey guys! Ah I'm so excited to be writing fanfiction again. This is my first A:TLA story, (best series of all time). It's a Zutara story so for all you kataang fans, you're gonna have to find another story. To clarify, the story begins where the show begins, but about 2 years later when all the characters are a bit more mature. The relationships between all of them are slightly different- you'll see as the story progresses. Anyways, enjoy! And please review :]**

**Part One: Recruitment**

**Chapter One: The Southern Water Tribe**

Katara watched as the sun slowly dipped itself into the arctic waters, savoring the last few caresses of warmth as it disappeared from view. She sighed, watching the steam from her breath rise up and curl into the air, and slowly got up. It was night time and she would have to return to the village. Her brother and father should be home with dinner by now and she would have to cook it. Her few moments of silence and solitude were spent for the day, and she would have to return to reality and all the responsibilities her mother left her with.

She took her time walking back, relishing in the satisfying crunch of the new snow under her boots. Little snowflakes began to fall from the sky and she stuck her tongue out, letting them melt so she could swallow the cool water. She didn't realize how thirsty she was. There was so much water around her and yet none of it was really drinkable. She found herself lamenting once more over her lack of water bending training. She was honored to be the only water bender of the Southern Tribe, however, without any training or direction she was quite useless. It almost felt like a curse, to have all this great power and not be able to use it.

Experimenting, she attempted to form a bubble of water from the snow so she could have a sip. She struggled for a while and finally managed to produce a wobbly orb of water. She carefully tried to bring it to her mouth, but upon contact with her face, she lost control and it went splattering all over her parka. She moaned in frustration. She had tried to teach herself as best she could but her raw talent only went so far without instruction. Disillusioned, she picked up her pace and hurried home, eager to forget her failures.

As she neared camp something seemed off. Instead of the usual chatter and easy laughter, there was a somber and serious mood set about the camp. As she neared her family's tent, she could hear her brother passionately arguing something with her father. If Sokka was being serious, then there was definitely something important going on. She crouched down near the tent opening so she could listen.

"Dad, you have to let me go. This is what I've been training for my entire life! This is my chance Dad, to go and fight and make a difference. I'm sick of sitting here, living in constant fear of the fire nation attacking my home. I hate being idle and standing by while our people die at the hand of those fire bending monsters! "

His words were heated and burned with urgency. Katara's attention was now fully focused on the conversation. What was he talking about?

Hakoda let out a long, weary sigh and simply replied, "I know son."

"And before you say n- wait what?"

Hakoda stood up from his chair and walked over to his son. "I know you have to go Sokka. Were I in your place, I would feel no different. I don't need to tell you the dangers because I know you're fully aware. You are so brave son, you really grew up to be a true warrior and I'm so proud of you."

"You really mean that Dad?" Sokka was melting under his father's words.

"Of course I do Sokka! You've always made me proud" Hakoda replied warmly, and brought his son into a tight hug. "I'll arrange for the travel plans, in the meantime why don't you go find Katara and break the news to her. I think she's out by the boats- go out the backdoor."

Sokka nodded and ran off, leaving Hakoda all alone with his thoughts.

"Katara, I know you're there. Please come in."

She gasped in surprise, she had become so immersed in their conversation she had completely forgotten about herself. She walked in very tentatively, suddenly feeling like a little girl again.

"Have you heard about the recruitment flyer?" her father asked gently.

She shook her head, still not trusting her voice. Why did she feels so small all of a sudden?

"Well, sit down then, we have much to discuss." They both sat down and he handed her a scroll saying, "this just came in this morning. It's from the Avatar's army. They're recruiting."

**Wanted**

**Able-bodied young men and women, benders and non benders alike**

**for the Avatar's Army.**

**Avatar Aang has begun recruiting peoples of all nations**

**to band together to end Fire Lord Ozai's reign.**

**Training will be provided for peoples of all**

**backgrounds and skills by the following:**

**Earthbenders- King Boomie**

**Waterbenders- Master Paku**

**Firebenders- General Iroh**

**Warriors- Swords master Piandao**

**You will be fighting alongside the Avatar for the restoration**

**of peace and balance to the world**.

**Do you part, and help us end this war.**

Katara was speechless. She had no idea that Avatar Aang's army had grown so vast, and if they were recruiting all the way in the Southern Tribe then the people of the army must surely be from all corners of the world.

"I know it's a lot to take in" Hakoda offered.

She simply nodded, her eyes had gone wide at the mention of the waterbending teacher, Master Paku. She would finally have a teacher... "Is this where Sokka is going?" She asked, even though she already knew the answer. Her brother would never miss out on an opportunity like this. The more she looked at the flyer, the more enticing it seemed. Learning waterbending was enough of an incentive, but fighting alongside the avatar, and getting the opportunity to avenge for her mother... The idea had already planted itself into Katara's mind.

Her father simply nodded and kept his eyes on her, wary of the quick darting of her eyes across the scroll.

"Dad... This sounds amazing! No wonder Sokka was so worked up, I mean this is the Avatar's army! Can you imagine anything more exciting and worthwhile than fighting along at his side? And the masters! They're the best benders around! Master Paku is from the North, we would finally have connection with our sister tribe again and I could finally learn waterbending and become a master and-"

"Katara," Hakoda interrupted sternly, "you're not going."

"But, this is an amazing opportunity! You know that, you're sending Sokka. Why am I any different?"

"Katara, your brother is different. He's a warrior, he was meant for something like this. But you... You're different. I don't want you to be exposed to war, you're place is here, with me and the other women of the tribe."

"That is ridiculous. If this is because I'm a girl-"

"It is... Partly. Listen Katara, I know how badly you want to go. It's just that war is no place for girls. I don't want you to be exposed to the horrible things that will happen."

"I can't believe you're even saying that! So just because I'm a girl, I can't fight because you don't want me '_exposed_' to war. Well guess what Dad, it's too late! These firebending monsters took Mom away. I was there, I've been 'exposed.' This is my chance to finally set that right."

"Katara please do not let your desire for vengeance cloud your judgement, I-"

"Oh no, my judgement is perfectly clear. In fact, I've never seen so clearly in my entire life," Katara said hotly.

"I was given my gift of waterbending so that I could make a difference. I wasn't meant to stay here and rot my life away. Can you really expect me to be happy with sloshing soup around and bending the snow away from our tent for the rest of my life? I want to see the world, and learn, and live my life. I want to fight and protect the people that I love so that no child here will ever have to lose their mother, or go through what I went. Can't you see that?"

Her blue eyes pleaded with her father to understand her. Blue eyes met with blue eyes and a silent understanding passed through as Hakoda bowed his head down and nodded.

"I do Katara, I understand. I just... I can't lose my two children. Losing your mother..."

He didn't get a chance to finish as Katara quickly embraced him, tears budding through her eyes.

"I know Dad, I promise that Sokka and I will stay safe. We won't leave you."

With that, Hakoda bid his daughter goodnight and went to bed with a weary heart. He was sad and afraid to see both of his children leaving for war, however at the same time his heart swelled with pride at how brave and passionate they had become. He found sleep easily with this in mind.

* * *

That night, Katara found her brother on an ice burg overlooking the ocean, the same one she had sat on just a few hours ago watching the sunset. It was amazing how quickly things had changed in that short amount of time. She silently sat next to him and for a few moments the two siblings said nothing.

"I'm going to war" Sokka finally offered. His voice was monotone and was devoid of his usual humorous undertones.

"I know, I just finished talking to Dad. Sokka," Katara said turning towards her brother, "I'm going with you."

"_What?_" he exclaimed, nearly falling off the edge. "But... You- uhhh, I- you're a girl!" he finally managed.

"Calm down Sokka" she chastised. "I talked to Dad and he agreed to let me go. I _need_ this. I need to learn what I can do with waterbending. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I want to fight any less than you do, and it doesn't make me any less capable. I am _so sick _of all of you men questioning me. I just had this conversation with Dad. I'm going with you and that's that," she said this with such a tone of finality that her brother just sighed and accepted it.

The two fell back into a reflective silence after that, focusing their attention instead on the ripples of the water and the dancing moonlight off the black tides.

Finally, Sokka finally said, "You know, even though I think that this is a horrible idea, I'm glad you're coming Katara."

"Really?" She asked incredulously.

"Yeah... You know, I hate to admit this but I'm actually pretty scared. We've been relatively sheltered from the war down here, but now, we're going into the very heart of it. We're going to see, do, and hear terrible things. We're going to meet people who have gone through great suffering and loss, and it's going to change us forever. It'll be nice to know I've got my sister with me."

Katara softened at his words and leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Sokka. I feel the same way. I'm so excited and so scared at the same time. Yet, as terrified as I am, I can just _feel _that this is the right thing for us- that we're going exactly where we need to be. And as long as we stick together, I know that everything will turn out alright."

The two siblings remained on that ice burg until the moon was high in the sky. They didn't talk but they seemed to share their thoughts in silent communication as they began to anticipate their departure and the adventure that would forever change them.

* * *

Within two weeks Hakoda had arranged for his children to join one of the shipment boats on their journey to the army's camp. The entire village came to bid the two children goodbye and tears were freely falling everywhere, even Sokka had shed a few tears. When they had all said their goodbyes the two siblings walked onto the boat without a backwards glance. The door closed behind them and they readied themselves for the journey ahead.

**So what do you guys think? I hope you guys liked it and aren't confused. Please leave a review for me! They make my day haha. See you in about a week!**


End file.
